


Do You Want To Know A Secret

by WhisperOfWarmth



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, Gentle Kissing, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylux - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Nervousness, One True Pairing, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Talking, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfWarmth/pseuds/WhisperOfWarmth
Summary: It’s an important day in Ben Solo’s life, and his thoughts (and nerves) are serving to terrify the poor man. Can an unexpected talk with his best friend help to soothe him?





	Do You Want To Know A Secret

So many flowers.

Ben Solo had never really been a fan of flowers, but his mother had insisted on them.

“Not only do they add color, but they’ll make the whole place smell incredible,” she’d said, the day the two of them sat in the florists shop, thumbing through a book of blossoms.

And she had been right; this entire venue smelled incredible.

Ben was sitting out on a small, somewhat secluded terrace away from the main hall. He glanced at his watch; it was almost time. Ben really wasn’t one to get nervous about things, but that certainly wasn’t the case today.

Today, he was petrified. He must have been to the bathroom at least 20 times, and, at the moment, he was sitting on his hands to prevent them from shaking.

“You can do this, you can do this,” he was chanting, softly, to himself.

But COULD he?

Was he ready for this? After all, what did he know about being a husband? In his own opinion, he hadn’t even made a decent _boyfriend_. Selfish, immature, irrational and a virtual slave to his emotions ...

“Stop that,” he said to himself now, sternly. “You’ve changed. You’ve grown up. You’re more than ready for this.”

But still, there was one element about today that he couldn’t fix, he couldn’t talk to himself about; the seat in the church hall to the right of his mother. The seat that was currently being occupied by his Uncle Luke, but SHOULD have been occupied by —

“There you are.” 

The words, so calm, cool, and mellow, was like a shot of a powerful drug for Ben. As soon as he heard the voice, his entire body relaxed, and his hands (and the rest of him) stopped shaking.

Ben turned his head as the figure approached him from behind. Slender, lily-skinned. Achingly beautiful blue eyes and red hair softer than anything in the world. 

The man that had pulled Ben through his darkest times, through the deepest agonies of his mind and into the warmth of his love. The man that held it together when Ben was breaking down.

The man that Ben didn’t entirely feel he _deserved_, but was nonetheless grateful at having been blessed enough to land.

Armitage Hux.

“You know it’s bad luck to see your groom on the wedding day, right?”

Hux shrugged and sat down carefully beside him. “You know I don’t believe in bad luck, though.”

He took hold of Ben’s hand, gently squeezing it.

“What’s wrong?”

“Ah, it’s nothing. Really, nothing. A little tired, I guess; it’s been a hectic week, after all.”

Hux was quiet for awhile, continuing to rub Ben’s hand, before saying, timidly,

“If ... you know if you’re having second thoughts about today —“

But Ben shook his head vigorously, his hand squeezing Hux’s tighter. “No! This day couldn’t come soon enough for me! It’s just ... “, he trailed off, not knowing how to articulate what he was feeling.

“It’s just that it feels like something important is missing, right?”

Ben nodded, not looking up.

“I know, baby. I know you miss him. To be honest, I’m a bit upset that my dad isn’t here, too.”

Ben looked up now, in surprise. For the past few years, Hux had done nothing but speak of his vile, abusive father with hate and fear. And during all of the wedding planning, he hadn’t even mentioned him once.

“Really?”

Hux nodded, before leaning over and resting his head against Ben’s shoulder.

“Do you want to know a secret?”, he asked, quietly.

“Yes.”

“Two weeks ago, when you were driving to pick up your uncle Luke, I ... I went to see dad. To invite him to the wedding.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah. I just thought, well, so much time had passed, I’m grown now, and I guess ... I guess I just wanted to show off, a little. For him to see how well I turned out, how happy my life is now.”

“That’s understandable.”

“But it wasn’t just about me; it was about you, too. Or, rather, US. I told him all about you. I even showed him all the pictures on my phone. He looked but he didn’t really say much. Anyway before I left I told him the date, I gave him my number, and told him that I’d be really happy if he could make it.”

“What’d he say?”

“He said, “Marriage is a beautiful thing, when it’s between a man and a woman, like how God intended. But what you boys are doing is playing make-believe. God doesn’t recognize such nonsense.”

Ben sighed and put both arms around Hux, hugging him close. “You know that’s not true, right?”, he murmured against the redhead’s neck. He was trying to remain calm, but inside, he felt full of rage. Hux had had the most painful internal struggle imaginable, growing up with his intolerant father. For the longest time, Hux had loathed himself, and couldn’t come to terms with his sexuality at all. Even after starting a relationship with Ben, it took almost two full years for him to get past his father’s voice in his head, and to be freely open and loving with him. Ben didn’t want Hux to ever fall back into that mindset again, of self hatred, and pain, and doubt.

“I know it’s not true,” Hux said, firmly. He patted Ben’s arms around him as he continued, “If there is a God, I don’t think he would be a cruel one. I don’t think that he’d lead me to someone as perfect as you are, only to say something like our love is ‘wrong’. That’s ridiculous.”

Now he straightened up and looked Ben in the eye, as he said,

“Ben, I’m going to do everything I possibly can, to make sure that your life is going to be filled with so much love and happiness. And when we have kids, I’m going to do everything I can to protect and nurture our family. Because our babies aren’t going to know what it’s like to have a dad who’s never there, or one who’s cruel and judgmental. You know how some people say they can’t wait for stuff like their birthday, or Christmas? Well, I can’t wait to start a family with you. I mean I literally can’t wait. And I know nothing I say or do can make up for your dad not being here, or mine. But Ben, out there is your mother, who’s become my own mother, and all of our friends. And most importantly, you and me. And this, my dear, is the happiest day of my entire life.”

A long pause (because Ben honestly had to struggle to hold back his tears, after that), and then Ben was clearing his throat and saying,

“You know, it’s still weird for me, seeing you like this, Hux.”

“What do you mean?”

“Usually you’re so straight-faced and serious. I think this past week I’ve seen you smile more than I have in the past five years. Almost like you’re happy or something,” Ben explained, teasing him.

“Why wouldn’t I be happy?”, Hux asked, giving Ben a small grin. “I get to marry my best friend today! How many people are lucky enough to get to say that?”

“Dammit, Hux,” Ben said, huskily clearing his throat, “I told myself that I wasn’t gonna cry today!”

“And I told MYSELF that I was gonna resist kissing you until our kiss at the alter, but damned if we’re not both liars today,” Hux murmured, before leaning in and giving Ben a soft, slow kiss on his full lips.

Ben smiled as he pulled away, using his hand to wipe a few errant tears from his eyes. “Thank you,” he said, quietly, “I feel much better now.”

“That’s good, because, do you hear that?”

Ben tilted his head and listened. Very dimly, he could hear the piano being tuned, meaning that the player they had hired was about to start the piece they had requested be played before the wedding march.

“Oh, shit; we gotta get to our places!”, Ben exclaimed, quickly standing up and straightening out his suit.

Hux watched him and smirked, giving Ben a low wolf-whistle. “Goddamn you look sexy. Hey you think anyone would notice if we just did a quick justice of the peace, so we can hurry and get to the honeymoon?”

Ben blushed. “Yes, I think pretty much EVERYONE would notice. Especially my mother.”

Hux chuckled and nodded. “You’re right. Also I really want some of that cake she made; I’ve been creeping by the reception hall and eyeing it all afternoon.”

“Not just the cake; everything looks delicious.”

“Exactly. Which is good, Ben. Eat a LOT today, and hydrate yourself really good; because tonight, and this entire week, once I get you to that hotel suite, I’m going to wear you —“

“There you two are!”

Both men jumped and turned around, each with a slight blush on their face from  
Hux’s words. It was Leia Organa, Ben’s mother, looking gorgeous in her silk blue dress.

“I’ve been looking all over for you!”, she exclaimed, reaching up to hit her tall son’s shoulder. “Don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry, mom, I —“

“And you,” she said, turning towards Hux, “I expect more from my new son. You know what Ben is like, how he has trouble doing things on time! They’re about to start playing your song, for goodness sake!”

Hux smiled and hugged her, kissing the her soft hair. “Sorry, mom,” he said, grinning at Ben over the top of her head. “I’ll get out there right now.”

He blew Ben a kiss and walked away, saying over his shoulder, “Meet me at the alter. I’ll be the redhead in the black suit.”

When he was gone, Leia turned to her son and said, quietly, “Is everything alright?”

Ben nodded. “Everything is fine, don’t worry.”

He started to walk the direction Hux had gone, but Leia grabbed his arm, stopping him. “Actually, I’m glad I got a second to catch you alone. I wanted to talk to you about ... about ...”

“Mom?”

“I just, I want you to know, how ... how proud I am of you, baby. How much I love you, and Hux. And I know for a fact, your dad would have been proud, too.”

Oh, dammit; Ben could feel more tears starting in his eyes again. He blinked them back quickly. “You think so?”

“I’m positive. He loved you so much, Ben; even if he wasn’t the best at showing it. And if he were here, he’d be in the front row, hooting and hollerin’ and making a damn fool of himself.”

Ben smiled and shook his head. “Maybe it’s better that he’s NOT here, then, huh?”

Both of them laughed, and then Leia took his face between her tiny hands, pulled his face down, and kissed his forehead.

“Love you, baby. Now I’m going to go take my seat. I’ll see you out there in a few minutes. Oh, and please don’t mind me if I start ugly-crying as you walk down the aisle.”

“You’re forgiven. Don’t mind ME if I start doing the same.”

She left him, and Ben took a deep breath as he finished straightening his clothes.

He could do this.

He _couldn’t wait_ to do this.

And so he walked through the curtain, and into the next chapter of his life.


End file.
